Irresistible Force
by concordgrape
Summary: "The best relationships are the ones that happen when you least expect them to, right?" Elijah/OC; Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

What to expect with the M rating: some bad language here and there, sexual content, and explicit themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, because if I did, Elijah would have appeared in every episode.

.

* * *

.

"12 Insider Tips On How To Make A Guy Like You," read Caroline, making Madison spin around in her roller chair and face the blonde female vampire. Caroline sat up on Madison's bed and held the magazine in the air as she continued, "Step 12: Get His Attention. In order to get a guy to like you, he has to first notice you. You need to try to get his attention first. If he looks past you each time, then just speak to him. Say hi and send him a smile. Maybe even a little wink before you walk away. When you walk away, he will be standing there wondering if that was a wink. He may think of it and try to figure out what that wink meant."

"Or he'll think you're creepy for winking at someone you don't even know," Madison remarked.

Caroline ignored her, "Step 11: Get Closer. A good way to get him to notice you would be to join clubs that you know he attends, but make sure you enjoy those clubs as well. That way, he will see that the both of you have something in common. Don't sign up for something that you do not like though, cause this should be something both of you enjoy, so that you could show how fun and smart you are all in one..."

"That's stalking."

"Quiet, you," Caroline hushed Madison, then tried to continue, "Step 10-"

"I honestly don't know why you're reading this garbage to me," Madison said, turning around in her chair so that she was back at her desk, writing the outline of her college paper.

"This is not garbage. This is your future. Don't you want a boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah but... you know I'm old-fashioned. I think that if a guy likes you, he should be the one to make the first move."

"But you still have to put yourself out there!" Caroline flicked through some more pages of her magazine, "Ah. Here's some fashion tips on how to attract men-"

"Caroline, please. I am putting myself out there," sighed Madison, "It just takes time, okay?"

Caroline dropped her magazine, concern crinkling her face, "But how much time?"

Madison shrugged. Caroline sighed and pulled herself off the bed, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around Madison's shoulders from behind. Madison dropped her ballpoint pen, starting to regret ever having let Caroline come over; she wasn't getting any work done this way. "I just want you to be happy," Caroline murmured into Madison's thick and curly black hair, "I never see you anymore."

As if Madison needed a reminder of how much she didn't go out, except to go to school or the grocery store, even a walk on occasion but never actually socializing. "I'm in college now, Care. I have other responsibilities."

Caroline broke the hug, now pacing about Madison's bedroom, "But do you even go to any college parties?"

"I don't like dancing," said Madison, turning once again in her chair to watch Caroline. The only dances Madison had confidence in doing were the ones her mom had taught her, the traditional Mystic Falls dancing.

"You know what your problem is," Caroline suddenly became livid, making Madison's mouth fall open, "You're too scared of change, of doing something different. You'd rather stay in your little bubble, all by yourself because you're scared people are going to reject you."

Very true. But Madison had her reasons for being reluctant to 'put herself out there'. She was not outgoing or bubbly like Caroline, not charismatic or warm like Elena, and definitely not beautiful or mysterious like Bonnie. In high school, although Madison was older than her friends, she was typically the loner and didn't participate in any extracurriculars. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie had been the popular trio. Elena knew Madison because their parents were close, and soon Elena and Madison started talking at frequent family get-togethers, which caused Madison to somehow merge into their group. Her bond was tighter with Caroline perhaps because they were opposites in every way, light and dark.

It never stopped Madison from feeling like the fourth-wheel, though. Not to mention the other girls were something special; Elena, a doppleganger; Bonnie, a witch; and Caroline was now a vampire. Madison remained purely human.

"So is this like an intervention?" asked Madison.

"Yeah, it is," nodded a serious Caroline, crossing her arms, "I want you to come out more. I know you've been through a lot, we all have, but I'm not letting you drift away in this freaking town. And we're going to get you a guy, okay_?_"

Madison didn't really like the sound of that. "It's not like I don't want a boyfriend," Her cheeks flushed as she admitted this desire, "But it's hard to find a guy that I like, that likes me back. Every guy that I've been into never even paid me attention. Isn't it better to just wait? The best relationships are the ones that happen when you least expect them to, right?"

She started thinking back to her previous string of failures. Stefan Salvatore had shook up the town when he came to Mystic Falls her senior year of high school. The hot new guy had everyone talking, but Madison dismissed any attraction she'd felt for him the moment she learned he only had eyes for Elena. Elena eventually began a serious relationship with Stefan, and Madison found herself happy for them.

Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother, showed up soon after Stefan did. He emitted confidence and oozed sex appeal, but then had a short thing with Caroline, and several other nameless girls. He fell for Elena, too, and Madison just lost hope. But what made her burn with a passionate_ hate_ for him was his unforgivable murder of Madison's father, who was a member of the Founder's Council and a devoted vampire hunter. He crossed paths with Damon one too many times, pissed Damon off one too many times, and so Damon killed him. Since then, Madison steered clear of Damon and treated him with the utmost disdain. Her father's death made her wary of all vampires, including Caroline for a while.

Madison had experienced other crushes, too, but the Salvatore brothers were the only ones she distinctly remembered. Any other guy, she probably blocked from memory. Maybe she was being too picky, but she expected a lot. Love, trust, honesty and physical attraction; these things were a hard find, and Madison wasn't too sure if she could give all of those things herself. She did know that she wanted an epic love, though; one that healed her from everything else. Was she just expecting too much out of life? Should she have just settled a long time ago? She never let a guy get close enough to her unless she felt that extra_ something_.

"Now look who's talking garbage," Caroline's disapproved, "This is what I get for letting you borrow my romance novel collection. Life is not a fairytale, the perfect guy is not just going to fall out of the sky right in front of you, you need to be open to every option and every chance. You stay in your apartment all day and think Prince Charming is just going to miraculously find you?"

Madison looked down, her beige cheeks tinted with an embarrassed rosy blush. Caroline was right.

"You know what? I have a plan," Caroline whisked her phone from out of her purse lying on the bed, starting to text at a blinding speed, "I know exactly what you need, Madi."

"Hey, Care? I thought you were busy helping Tyler prepare for the full moon," Madison's eyes softened immensely, "So why are you here doing this?"

Caroline looked at her, "You're my friend and I love you, that's why."

.

* * *

.

"I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

Elena looked up from her phone, having gotten a surprising text from Caroline, and pinned the intimidating Original vampire in her room with uncertain brown eyes. Her mind was already taken for a spin when Elijah appeared in her house, unwelcomed by Elena, but gladly invited by her Aunt Jenna. And now she'd received a shocking text message, because it was about Madison and Madison had disappeared for a while now. Elena didn't blame Madison, or anyone that wanted out of her dramatic life, but now the doppleganger had too much to think about and process.

She did know that making deals with vampries wasn't smart, though.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Elijah rose elegantly from the window sill he was sitting on and sauntered across the room. He stopped in front of her dresser and idly turned a few pages in her opened diary, "Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make sure that your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

Elijah ran his tongue over his half-smiling lips, turning until he towered over Elena, "Then I kill him." He didn't even blink as he spoke so calmly and self-assured.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

Elena suspiciously questioned, "How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?"

"You know I've noticed you have a witch friend. Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts," said Elijah in a relaxed tone.

"You know witches," Elena confirmed, unimpressed.

"And together we can protect everybody that matters to you," he stepped closer, his eyes considerably gentle, "So do we have a deal?"

.

* * *

.

Elijah left to fufill one of Elena's deeds, part of the deal they'd negotiated; to go and release Stefan from the tomb he was trapped in with Katherine. Elena plopped down on her bed with a sigh and retrieved her phone to call Caroline. Caroline was just leaving Madison's and was on her way to Tyler's.

"Elena," Caroline brightly answered the phone.

"Hey," said Elena, "You talked to Madison?"

"Well someone had to check up on her."

"How is she?"

"She's okay. So are you coming to the party?"

"I can't," Elena's tone dripped with guilt, "Bonnie's got me on lockdown at the house. I wish I could, but I can't."

"It's not your fault Original vampires are out to sacrifice you. Besides, if you come, there's probably going to be more drama and this is Madison's night."

"Gee, thanks," sighed Elena.

"You know what I mean. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, even though I do."

"It's okay, I just... feel so bad. Madison must hate me."

"She could never hate you, Elena," Caroline soothed, "It's just... she's scared. Whenever she's actually happy, something bad happens after that and it hurts her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Read & Review! I'd like to hear what you guys think so far.**

* * *

.

The party started the night after Caroline finished werewolf duty, AKA helping Tyler turn for the first time. Madison wasn't totally for throwing a party in her one bedroom apartment, but Caroline promised to keep the number of invitees small, and only the hottest _human_ guys in Mystic Falls would be there. Madison also had to submit to Caroline's makeover, forcing her to wear a red tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. Madison spent what seemed like hours under Caroline's ceramic hair straightener as the vampire determinedly turned Madison's course curls into sleek, long locks. Then, came the makeup. Madison could figure out how to build a weapon that killed vampires, but when it came to making up her face, God she was hopeless.

"You don't think it's too much?" Madison wondered, blinking her thick lashes rapidly, unaccustomed to the heavy mascara.

"Trust me," Caroline smirked, "Guys are going to be fighting over you before the night's over."

People started knocking eagerly and ringing the door bell multiple times. Caroline flung the door open, greeting the boys and letting them carry in any cases of beer or a keg. A chain of people soon followed, faces Madison had recognized from high school, others not so much. Caroline hide an entire soundtrack in the background blaring from Madison's entertainment section, and soon the night picked up. It was nothing but guys and girls, music and drinks, laughter and shouting.

Eventually, an attractive blond guy came up to Madison, who leaned in an archway watching others dance. "Hey, wanna dance?" He asked, offering her his hand and a boyish smile.

Madison's eyes widened. Why did he have to ask her to do the one thing she had no confidence in?

"Uhh..."

"Madison!" A girl came up, "There are these two hot guys outside saying they want to party too."

"Why didn't you just tell them to come in? The doors not locked."

"They said they'd feel better if you invited them in."

Frowning, Madison pulled away from the wall and went to the door, opening it. No one was standing outside in the hall. She took a step out to look left and right and suddenly felt a body as hard as a boulder knock into her. Arms of steel wrapped around her thin waist and carried her away before she could scream.

* * *

She found herself on the roof, held by one vampire, the other looking her up and down with contempt.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"What do I want?" asked the vampire standing before her, "Revenge."

"Revenge? I don't even know you," she kept her voice calm and steady, trained to never feel fear in the presence of a bloodsucker. Her father would have been proud if he could see her now, at least that's what she would have liked to think.

"Ah, but your daddy did," the vampire holding her pressed his lips to her ear, whispering hateful words, "He killed one of our friends, you see. We came here to find and kill him as payback, only to discover what? That he's already dead." He tightened his grip on Madison's arms that were held behind her back. She cringed and gritted her teeth, trying not to show pain, though she was positive a bruise would be left from where his hands clenched her wrists. "So we tracked you down and decided to kill daddy's little girl instead."

"Bastards," Madison hissed behind her teeth.

"We're going to make it slow and painful," the other vampire approached her, brushing her black locks from her face, "Kill you like your daddy kills us. I hear he likes to torture his victims for several days until they finally_ beg_ him for death."

Before Madison could spit out a witty comeback, the vampire touching her hair disappeared. She heard a cry of pain, the snap of a neck, and then found his body lying limp at the other end of the roof. Another blink later, the weight off her arms went away, the vampire holding her releasing his grip as he shouted and then ungraciously fell at her feet. Something dropped down beside of his corpse. Madison's wide eyes looked at what also fell, a red, beating organ: his heart.

"Hello."

Gasping, Madison spun around to find a man towering over her, and she was a little too stunned to step back. Blood stained his right hand from where he'd extracted the vampire's heart, but he looked completely indifferent, as if ripping out hearts was an ordinary task he'd long ago mastered. Focusing on his face instead of his tainted palm, she realized the man appeared classically handsome, his eyes a warm coffee brown, his hair with not a single strand out of place, and his jaw square and lax. Handsome, but lethal - a dangerous combination.

"Hello," Madison breathed.

"Madison Lynette, correct?" He inquired in a melodious, English accent, and she nodded in return. "You were one of the people on Elena's list to protect."

"What...?" Madison's voice fell as the man leaned in closely, and she forced herself to remain very still, even when she could feel his breath caressing her face. For a moment, she thought he was about to steal a kiss for some twisted reason, but then he pulled away after several seconds.

"Interesting. A vampire hunter not laced with vervain." He couldn't smell what he'd intended would be on her in some form; perhaps a bracelet, a necklace, or liquid. But he could detect no vervain, not even in her bloodstream.

"How did you know...?" She asked breathlessly, knowing that most vampires couldn't smell vervain.

He smiled, a dark glint in his eyes, "Well, I'm a special vampire."

"Who_ are_ you?"

"I'm Elijah," the sound of the name caused her breath to hitch once more, as he held out his clean hand, "Pleased to meet you, huntress."

She shook his hand in her weak one, then allowed her arm to drop back down to her side, never lifting her gaze from his, "Elijah, the Original vampire. I've heard about you."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't. Tell me, huntress, why do you not wear or intake vervain?"

"I'll only answer your questions if you answer mine," Madison quickly countered.

Elijah almost seemed delighted by the challenge and the fact that she didn't stutter or cower in his presence, "And what are your questions, my dear huntress?"

"I have many," she stated, "But first, can you get rid of these dead bodies? Meet me inside at apartment number 33, then we'll talk."

He agreed to her terms and watched her head back into the building before he proceeded doing away with the bodies. He couldn't deny that he was eager to return to the apartment complex and speak with her; for a huntress, she was very relaxed and unseemingly impulsive like the rest of the youth in Mystic Falls. Her family, the Lynettes, go down in history as one of the Mystic Fall's Founding families and come from a long line of hunters. A history expertise, Elijah desired to get closer to this black-haired, steel-eyed huntress and extract any knowledge from her. Not to mention, she looked absolutely _delectable_ in that red top.

"Elijah's here," Madison told Caroline the moment she came back to the party and sought the blonde out.

Caroline's baby blue eyes turned big, "What? Where? I can't believe he's trying to crash your party!"

"It's not like that," Madison said, "He... he saved my life."

"When was this?" Caroline's voice raised a pitch.

"Just now, on the roof. Some vampires that my dad had old issues with showed up looking for revenge," Madison shook her head, "Anyways, he said something about me being on Elena's list to protect."

"I don't know what he's talking about, but we have to get out of here. Okay, everyone! Party's over-" Caroline was about to walk away, when Madison grabbed her arm.

"No, Care. I actually think he means well and I can get some answers out of him right now. I mean, he saved my life," said Madison, feeling slightly indebted to Elijah, "So don't panic, okay?"

The door bell rang just once, and automatically Madison knew who it was. Caroline looked worried and unsure, but Madison made her way across the room and through the people dancing to some electronic pop. She opened the door and Elijah stood there, arms folded behind his back.

He politely smiled, "Quite the gathering you seem to be having."

"Come on in," Madison stepped out of the way and gestured to the place.

"This is such a big mistake..." Caroline muttered under her breath as she saw Elijah enter the apartment, turning his head around to analyze it fully.

"Can I get you anything? A beer, maybe?" Madison asked the Original.

"The only alcoholic beverages I prefer are fine wines and champagne."

"Well, we don't have any of those here. Sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"Madison!" The blond guy from before rushed up to her. "So how about that dance?" Madison stared at him, not wanting to turn him down and seem rude, but she loathed modern dancing. That's when Elijah spoke up, "Sorry, but we are in the middle of something right now. She'll have to decline." Elijah simply could not see Madison dancing with this boy; as the other dancers were grinding up against each other in the small living room, he could not see Madison acting out in such a way. She appeared much too elegant, and even mature for all of that. And secretly, Madison was grateful that Elijah had declined for her.

Madison led him past the party-goers and into her quieter bedroom. Elijah stayed close behind her and then entered the room, walking over to the window to look out into the night. Madison plopped down into her roller chair, leaning back, crossing one long leg over the other. Elijah could see her appearance faintly in the window, admiring her confident posture and the shape of her legs in those jeans. "I hope you don't mind that I'm going to start interrogating you. I've been out of the Supernatural business for a while so I have a lot to catch up on."

Elijah smirked, deciding not to add that he'd gone without female company for a while and needed some as well. "Ask your questions, but remember the deal was I also get to ask my own."


End file.
